


Injured

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: Marinette is injured in an accident.Part 5 of The Adventures Of Marinette Stone
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653955
Comments: 13
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

Jagged sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, his head in his hands staring at the floor under his boots, Penny sat beside him, one of her hands gripping his shoulder and her voice soft as she tried to comfort him, though his mind wasn't registering her words.

He had simply wanted to take his daughter out for dinner, just the two of them to cheer her up after the fight with her mother when the woman had tried to get Marinette to go live with her and the girl refused.

He had wanted to make her happy, and now she was in the hospital and he didn't even know if she was alright. She had been rushed away and he'd been held back from following. He didn't see the other car coming, he should have saw it. He had been driving one moment and the next another car had crashed into them. 

When he'd finally managed to get his bearings he'd immediately turned to make sure Marinette was alright. She was unconscious, blood covering the side of her face and shards of broken glass embedded in her face and torso. The sight of his daughter injured and bleeding was forever seared into his memory.

"David!" Sabine's voice called, she knelt on the floor in front of him lifting his face to look into her own. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and a smear of pink frosting that she didn't seem to notice.

"What happened?" she asked once she had his full attention.

"It's all my fault, I should have seen the car," Jagged said, his voice breaking as the tears finally came and he broke down, Sabine hugged him tightly. 

"Marinette was unconscious when help arrived and was rushed into treatment, we don't know anything yet. Jagged escaped with a few cuts and bruises, he hit his head on the steering wheel but he doesn't have a concussion" Penny answered for him.

XXX

"Mr. Stone, we need you to answer a few questions about the accident for us," a voice said, interrupting the small group a few minutes later. Jagged lifted his head from Sabine's shoulder, her hand that had been running through his hair as she tried to comfort him moved to his shoulder, a reassuring grip offering him silent support and strength.

Two uniformed police officers stood in front of them, a man with red hair that looked to be around Tom and Sabine's age and a younger woman with short blonde hair that was so light it looked almost white.

"What do you need to know?" Jagged asked, he straightened his shoulders, determined to answer their questions without breaking down again.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the man asked, his partner held a note pad to write down his responses.

"I was taking my daughter to dinner, she had a fight with her mother and has been upset the last few days so I thought it might cheer her up. It was going to be just us, I didn't even see the car until it had crashed into us. I hit my head and was out of it for a little bit when I finally recovered my first thought was making sure my daughter was alright" he replied, the image of Marinette with blood covering her pale face flashed in his mind again and he slumped forward, breath breaking on a sob.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, it's my fault" he whispered, hands gripping at his hair.

"It's not your fault Mr. Stone, the other driver was speeding and not paying attention to the road, when he noticed your car he tried to turn, which is why the passenger side received the majority of the damage. It happened so quickly that it's understandable that you didn't see the car coming" the woman told him, her voice gentle and soothing.

"I understand how you feel Mr. Stone, I have a daughter the same age and seeing your daughter hurt made me think of her. You do everything you can to protect your children, but sometimes they still get hurt and you can't stop it" the man said, sitting in the seat beside him that Penny waved him into.

"I feel like I should have been able to stop it," Jagged told him, the man nodded understanding and sympathy in his eyes.

"I know, I've talked to a lot of people that have been in accidents like what happened to you and they felt that way as well. But you need to remember that what happened wasn't your fault and you couldn't have stopped it" the officer replied, Jagged nodded.

XXX

It felt like hours before a man dressed in scrubs stopped in front of them, he looked young, younger then Jagged but the few wrinkles by his eyes made it hard to tell how old he actually was, with curly light brown hair.

"Mr. Stone?" the man said, and Jagged stood up quickly, Tom and Sabine stood as well, though they stayed behind him while Penny stood next to him, once again laying a hand on Jagged's shoulder.

"Your daughter is going to be just fine, she hit her head and it caused a pretty serious concussion. She received a cut to her head that required stitches, which is why there was so much blood on her face. Her right wrist is broken, and one of the bones in her right arm is fractured, her ribs on the right side are bruised as well, but luckily they aren't broken. And she has some cuts and bruises, but nothing life-threatening" he assured them. Sabine collapsed against Tom's chest in relief, her husband holding her close.

The knot in Jagged's chest loosened and he felt like he could finally breathe properly again, the rigid line of Penny's shoulders relaxed and she gripped his shoulder tighter. Jagged looked at his assistant, worried the woman was going to collapse on the ground now that every muscle in her body wasn't clenched tightly due to her concern.

"Can we see her?" Jagged asked, looking back at the man.

"She hasn't woken up yet, it's likely that she won't wake up until tomorrow but your welcome to see her. Due to her age, however, I'm afraid only her parents will be allowed to stay past visiting hours which ends in an hour" the man told them.

"I'm gonna stay with her tonight Penn, I just need to be with her right now," Jagged said, looking at the purple-haired woman who nodded.

"I understand completely, I'll take care of Fang for tonight" Penny assured.

XXX

Marinette seemed small laying in the hospital bed and hooked up to monitors, Jagged sat in the chair on the left side of the bed, grabbing her uninjured hand. Her face had a few bruises, the hair on her right side was trimmed around the stitches. Her right arm was in a cast up to her elbow, there were stitches under her collar bone on the right side peeking out over the gown she wore. 

"Hey Mari, I'm right here sweetheart," Jagged told her, his breath shaky and tears welling up in his eyes again at the sight of her.

"We're all here Marinette. I don't know if you can hear us, but if you can then you don't need to worry about your dad, we'll take care of him" Sabine added, kissing her forehead. Jagged wanted to argue that he could take care of himself, but he tended to forget to worry about himself when it came to Marinette's health.

When the hour passed and it was time for the others to leave, Sabine hugged him and kissed his cheek, telling him to try to get some sleep. Tom hugged him tightly, only letting him go when Sabine gently reminded him that Jagged needed to breathe. Penny hugged him as well, assuring him that everything would be alright.

Once they had left he sat back down at his daughter's bedside, grabbing her hand again and singing to her softly, though he didn't even know if she could hear him. He always sang to her when she was upset or sick, and it just seemed right to do it now. He would be right there beside her when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up slowly, her eyes fluttered open for a brief second before closing again, it followed the same way for a few minutes before her eyes finally remained open. There was a throbbing ache in her head and a dull ache all over the rest of her body. 

She blinked, she didn't remember what had happened, she remembered being in the car with her father, the two of them singing along to the radio, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the memories. The memory of jolting forward followed by a splintering pain in her head came back to her in a flash.

Marinette shot up, a car had crashed into them, she looked around her desperately, searching for her father. Where was he? Was he hurt? People ran into the room suddenly, and Marinette finally noticed the screeching of a machine in the background. There was an older woman with dark skin and gray hair, a nurse Marinette realized.

"It's alright sweetie, just calm down," the woman said soothingly.

"My dad, where's my dad?! Is he okay? Did he...." Marinette's question trailed off, she didn't want to say even say the words out loud. Her breathing quickened, and she hunched in on herself, the woman still trying to calm her down.

"Your father is fine Ms. Stone, he simply went outside to make a call" a man dressed in a white coat assured her, gently pressing her back to lay down on the bed. 

"A nurse went to let him know you're awake" he added, re-attaching the little pads she had accidentally ripped off when she sat up.

"Mari!" her father called, skidding into the room, the doctor stepped away and her father quickly grabbed her in a hug, one hand cradling the back of her head. He was whispering apologies into her hair and she could feel his tears dampening the strands. She wrapped her uninjured hand around him, clinging to him.

"My little Rock star, I thought I lost you for awhile there. I was so scared I'd never see you again and I'm so glad your alright" he told her, pressing several kisses into her hair and against her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, looking over what she could see, there was a bruise on his forehead, but he seemed alright otherwise.

"I hit my head and got a few scrapes and bruises but I'm fine, you were the one hurt," he told her, he knew she would always worry about others before herself.

XXX

Later that day Auntie Sabine and Uncle Tom came to see her, both hugging her and crying, they left after two hours to open the bakery, promising to return the next day. Adrien, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Chloe came to visit after school. Adrien was carrying a giant stuffed bear, Chloe held a flower pot, with a few budding bulbs of flowers. Juleka held a balloon with the words 'Get Well Soon!" written on it, and Nathaniel held a picture of her with him, Adrien, and Juleka in a frame.

"How are you, Mari?" Adrien asked, sitting gingerly on the edge of her bed.

"I'm alright, the pain killers help" she replied with a smile, settling the giant bear on the bed beside her. The flower pot, picture frame, and balloon were sat on the stand beside the bed.

"Can I decorate your cast?" Nathaniel offered, Marinette smiled holding her right arm out to him as he sat beside her.

"Hospital food is awful, you're never going to get better eating this garbage" Chloe muttered, looking over the remains of her lunch. "I'll have meals prepared for you every day, and have them delivered," Chloe told her. She had already pulled out her phone to do just that and narrowed her brows while covering Marinette's mouth when she went to protest.

"There, it's all done, it would be rude to refuse now," Chloe said with a smile, Adrien rolled his eyes at his childhood friend.

"That's her way of showing she cares" Nathaniel assured Marinette, gently drawing a field of wildflowers on her cast.

"Luka and I made you a mix CD," Juleka said quietly, handing her the CD in its plastic case.

"Thank you guys, for everything," Marinette told them, Adrien hugged her, Juleka joined, and then Nathaniel, dragging Chloe into the group hug as well.

Charlotte and Lucien entered a half-hour before visiting hours were going to end, both hugging her gently and asking how she was.

"The others are outside, they wanted to come to see you but we were worried it might overwhelm you," Charlotte told her.

"That's sweet, but I'm fine, they can come in next time," Marinette said, and Charlotte nodded.

"We bought you a card, we all signed it. I made copies of my notes for you, in case you need them when you get out of here" Lucien informed her. The two left when a nurse poked her head in, telling them it was time to go and Marinette smiled. She was so happy to have the wonderful friends and family she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's friends were waiting on the steps outside of the school when she returned to school on a Monday, four days after the accident. Noel reached out to hug her, but hesitated and drew her arms back holding them close to her chest.

"You cut your hair" Lucien was the first one to speak, patting the top of her head gently. Her dark hair had been cut short, ending above her ears and styled so that it would cover the stitches on the right side of her head.

"They had to cut some of my hair because I needed stitches and it was really obvious, so Penny took me to a salon to get it cut. They even showed me how to style it so it would cover the stitches" Marinette explained with a smile.

"Is it alright to hug you?" Noel asked, wiping at her pale blue eyes to hide her tears. Marinette smiled at the girl and nodded opening her arms, the blonde stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Marinette gently.

"I like your cast," Fleur said, hugging Marinette when Noel stepped away.

"Nathaniel did it, he's really talented" Marinette praised with a large smile, happy to show off her friend's talent.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Charlotte asked Jean nodded in agreement from his place behind his sister.

"Since my right wrist is broken and I'm right-handed I would need to borrow your notes if that's alright. I could try writing with my left hand, but I really doubt I'd be able to read any notes I took" Marinette answered.

"Of course, I'll make copies for you so you can keep them," Lucien told her, the others nodded.

"I can help carry your books" Jean offered, his voice was so quiet that if he hadn't moved to be right next to her she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Oh, that's really nice of you Jean, but are you sure?" she asked, he only nodded and held out a hand when she only blinked he gestured to her backpack expectantly. She shrugged the straps off of her shoulders and allowed him to take it from her.

"We should get inside now Jean, you and Marinette go to her locker I'll let the teacher know you'll be a little late," Charlotte said leading the way into the school. Jean looped his arm through hers with a small smile.

XXX

When lunch arrived, Lucien insisted on carrying her tray for her, following her through the lunch line, his packed lunch hanging from his wrist. When they made it to the table with the others, Fleur moved her bag and waved Marinette into the seat beside her she had saved. Lucien placed her salad and bottle of water in front of her, before sitting next to Charlotte, Jonah pulling him into a conversation.

Marinette smiled, listening as her friends talked quietly. When she had left Dupont she had been afraid that the same thing would happen at her new school. But her new friends had been nothing but kind and helpful. They helped her, while her old friends had pushed everything onto her. They were truly great people, and she was glad that she had met them.


End file.
